Kimura Asami
) |stagename = |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 148cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = YouTuber, Singer |active = 2000–2007 |label = POTATO (2000) SPREE RECORD (2000) zetima (2001-2007) |agency = (2000-2007) |join = May 1, 2000 |left = January 28, 2007 |days = 6 Years, 8 Months, 28 Days |debutsingle = Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu |lastsingle = Shining Itoshiki Anata |acts = Country Musume, Hello! Project Akagumi, 7-nin Matsuri, Happy 7, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Elder Club }}Asami (あさみ), real name being Kimura Asami (木村麻美), is a YouTuber under the moniker Achami (あちゃみ), and a former Japanese pop singer. She is a former member of Hello! Project as a member of Country Musume, in which she was the groups second leader. She was also a member of Hello! Project's futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She graduated from Hello! Project at the Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ concert on January 28, 2007, alongside fellow member Miuna. According to her graduation comments, she was very fond of dogs, so she considered pursuing a career involving animals, and planned on staying in Tokyo. She later, however, returned to Hokkaido and became a YouTuber. Biography Before her debut, Asami was working on the Hanabatake farm in southern Hokkaido, a farm owned by Tanaka Yoshitake. He had signed the three girls that would form the group Country Musume. The original three members were staying at the farm she worked at, practicing and preparing for their debut. The group went through a lot of hardships and changes during its first year, and in May 2000, an audition was held to get new members to join the group. Rinne had been impressed with Asami's skills seeing her in a dog sled race, and she was approached and encourage to try out for this audition. Asami successfully passed that audition as the only new member to join the group. In July, the group's first movie, Country Girl Hokkaido Bokujo Monogatari was released. The theme song for the movie, "Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu", was also released as Country Musume's fourth single, and was the first single which Asami takes part in. Over the years, she continued on as part of Country Musume, through all its major changes. She also participated in the shuffle units every year from 2001 through 2004. As of 2019, she is now a popular video game YouTuber in Japan under the name Achami (あちゃみ). She is also a member of the famous YouTuber Akagami no Tomo's team. Profile Stats= *'Stage Name': Asami (あさみ), Achami (あちゃみ) *'Full Name': Kimura Asami (木村麻美) *'Nickname:' Asa-chan *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Tomakomai, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type': O *'Height': 148 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Groups': **Country Musume (2000-2007) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Elder Club (2006–2007) *'Subgroups': **2001: 7-nin Matsuri **2002: Happy 7 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Enjoying movies, enjoying music, video games, reading comics *'Special skills:' Dog sledding *'Favorite colors:' Light blue, orange, black *'Favorite flowers:' Hydrangeas *'Favorite seasons:' Summer, winter *'Favorite word:' Seriously *'Favorite food:' Meat, liver skewers, intestines *'Disliked food:' Gingkgo nuts Solo Songs *2001.12.12 Kataomoi wa Hot Milk Discography featured In Singles= ;Country Musume *Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu (debut) *Hajimete no Happy Birthday *Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan *Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ *BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru *Uwaki na Honey Pie *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (last) ;7nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow ;Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! ;11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! ;Hello! Project Seikatai *Ai no Merry Christmas (愛のメリークリスマス) ; Other Releases (as Asami (あさみ)) *The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu *The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu *The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu *The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu *Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 *Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 *MBS Radio Drama Vol. 3 (MBSラジオドラマ Vol.3) *"Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban Works Movies * 2002 Tokkaekko DVDs * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan * 2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Extra See Also *Gallery:Kimura Asami * External Links *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube channel "Achami Channel" Honorary Titles es:Kimura Asami Category:Country Girls Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:11WATER Category:Blood Type O Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:July Births Category:2007 Departures Category:Mix Gatas Category:2000 Additions Category:1984 Births Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Group Leaders Category:Cancer Category:Country Musume Leaders Category:Country Musume Graduates Category:Rat